fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kage Ichiro
is one of the main characters of Prism Pretty Cure!. He is the prince of the Shadow Kingdom who ran away after the Light Kingdom was destroyed. His Jewel Heart is the Grey Spinal. Appearance Ichiro is a teen boy of average height with short, messy greyish blonde hair and abnormal dull red eyes. He is noted to be quite a handsome young man, often proven by the admiring gaze of passerby female students. Ichiro wears a white sleeved shirt under a black vest with a rows of four silver buttons, a dark red tie with silver just below the tie's knot, and a black coat. He wears grey pants and black boots. He sometimes wears a white scarf along with this outfit. In his original form, the colour of his hair is black and his eyes are a brighter shade of red. He wears a fancy white shirt underneath a black blazer with two rows of four gold buttons, a gold brooch attached with red lace, black pants, shoes, and black gloves. He also wears a cape. Personality Ichiro greatly distrusts most adults and people older then him, feeling that most of them are insincere and manipulative due to his childhood. He has a reserved and mysterious personality, but is very much a typical child his age, being taken care of with no memory of his parents. He is more talkative to himself and unsociable with people, despite this, Ichiro is shows to be very thoughtful towards others and cares deeply for his friends. When he arrives on earth he enrols into Yusei Middle School as a first year student and is quickly referred to as "Prince" at school. Ichiro appears to be very popular, with some secret admirers, and haters, with his close relationship with Yukimura Aiko. Along with being the prince of the Shadow Kingdom, he never liked seeing people suffer and gained a sense of opposing his older brother but could not do so. Personal Information To be added. Relationships Yukimura Aiko '- Is Ichiro's first friend since arriving to Earth after saving her from a Kurayami. Originally, Ichiro only thought of Aiko as a carefree and gullible person who willingly let him stay at her house, despite him being the prince of the enemy and that it was their first time meeting each other. Though, since the first episode they appear to have become very close, not using proper honorific to greet each other and are seen together often. 'Kage Vincent '- Vincent is Ichiro's older brother who caused the Light Kingdom's destruction. Pior to before the series started, when Vincent turned evil he began to act violently towards Ichiro and the people close to him. This results in Vincent manipulating and erasing Sorrow's memories, along with trying to annihilate the Jewel Carrier fairies. As this happens Ichiro's respect towards Vincent vanishes and thinks of him only as destructive and hateful. He opposes his brother by running away to Earth and secretly helping the Pretty Cure; becoming a traitor to his own kingdom. 'Sorrow '- Ichiro's butler and aid back in the Shadow Kingdom before his memories were erased. Sorrow proclaimed to be Ichiro's servant, which Ichiro strongly denied and insisted that they would be friends. 'Mitsue Sayuri '- After meeting Sayuri, Ichiro can sense the unfriendly feeling she gives off towards him. Their relationship started off quite bad, to be honest. It turns a bit worse because he hide the fact that he was living with Aiko, which was unintentional, however, over time, their relationship gets better. 'Kawasaki Aoi '- Ichiro meets Aoi after volunteering to help the student council. They appear to be in good terms with each other and share a friendly relationship. 'Akanishi Ren '- Ren constantly teases Ichiro and refers to him as "Prince-kun", and bows to him as a joke. When Ren reveals that she is Cure Blaze, Ichiro is surprised at first but puts the pieces together, saying that it makes sense. The two often bicker, but regardless, are good friends. They have a rivalry and compete with each other to see which one of them wins. Abilities '''Shadow Manipulation '- Ichiro has the ability to control and manipulate shadows. He is able hide or travel through them, making himself enter his own dimension, that can or cannot be transparent to the real world. This power is seen in Episode 1, when Ichiro travels into a guards shadow to get to a different location in the castle and when he makes Aiko and himself invisible to human eyes by travelling in a transparent shadow dimension. His eyes start to glow whenever he uses this power. 'Eyes '- Ichiro can see the inner part of a person's Jewel Heart when its corrupted, which can help with identifying the person's wish, this also results in his eyes starting to glow. Songs Ichiro's voice actor, '''Ono Kensho, has participated in zero image song for the character he voices. Duets Etymology - Kage means "shadow" in Japanese, a reference to his kingdom's name, the Shadow Kingdom, and his power, which is the ability to control shadows. - The meaning of Ichiro is "first son". This was traditionally a name given to the first son, though according to the series Prism Pretty Cure! Ichiro is the second son. Trivia * Ichiro is the first male protagonist in the franchise. * Ichiro is the second Pretty Cure helper that has powers and uses them in fights. * He is the 4th boy to have many girls like him followed by Fujimura Shougo, Masumune Ouji, and Irie. * Ichiro is the first male main character who knows the Pretty Cure's secrets, despite not being a Cure. * He is the first character to find out the Cures' identities in this series. ** Ichiro is the fourth so far to learn the Cures' true identities throughout the franchise, after Chinen Miyuki from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Sagara Seiji from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Nanase Yui from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. * He is the 18th character (main or supporting) to be royalty. ** He is also the third prince character, after Prince Kanata and Tarte. * He has the same first name with Yotsuba Ichiro, Alice's grandfather. Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:User:CureInfinity1